Arthur vs Bad Touch Trio
by Marisa-sama
Summary: After Arthur accidentally transformed Alfred into a child, the Bad Touch Trio decided to turn the small boy back to his old self before something happens to his country. But what can they do against an overprotective brother? REVIEWS ARE LOVE! USxUK
1. Chapter 1

This idea just came into my mind as I was looking at some pictures of baby Alfred! So now I will write a fanfic about it!!! Hahahahaha! Okay enough laughing like a maniac… this story is just about how Arthur turns Alfred into a child and doesn't want to change him back! It is USxUK okay! You just wait and see!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia!!!!!!!!

**Hetalia comments:**

Arthur: I am actually excited about this story…

Alfred: …Marisa what is your story about?

Marisa: Oh! It's a story in which you become a child!

Alfred: You're kidding! Do you know what he might do to me?

Arthur: What! You were cute as a child! I really can't wait to cuddle

* * *

"_Angleterre_"

Arthur ignored the Frenchman as he held the sleeping boy closely.

"_Angleterre_"

He stroked the boy's hair slowly as the boy breathed in and out softly.

"_Angleterre!" _

"What?" the Brit asked annoyed as he held a small blonde boy in his lap.

"_Angleterre_, you do know what this kind of situation would bring to the world right?" Francis asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"You mean making the world a much quieter, peaceful place?" the Brit whispered harshly as he held the boy close.

"You turned _L'Amerique_ into a child!"

"And?" Arthur asked as he looked at the child lovingly. This could possibly be one of the best days of his life, he just made a small mistake of leaving a youth potion alone and BAM! Alfred's a child again!

"So how did this happen, again?" Francis asked as he pointed at the child. Arthur closed his eyes and he tried to remember what exactly had happened.

"Well…"

*Flashback*

"_Arthur! Arthur! Help!!" Nadia, his small water fairy, said as she flew into the room quickly._

"_What is it, Nadia?" he asked as he looked at the desperate fairy, "I-It's Titania! H-Her glow, its fading!" _

"_What!?" the Brit panicked as he threw his teacup down and went rushing through his room, he found the small fairy queen laying down in his desk. _

"_Nadia! Make sure Acadia gives her some healing nectar I'll make a youth potion right away!" Arthur said as he rushed to his basement. "Okay…youth herbs, nectar from the gnomes, what else??" he whispered as he threw the things in a cauldron. He quickly boiled the ingredients and put them in a small container and rushed upstairs._

_Unfortunately he didn't know somebody was outside._

"_Arthur!!! ARTHUR!!" Alfred yelled as he pounded harder on the door. "Maybe…maybe he is in trouble?" he thought as he took evasive action…and by evasive action he meant breaking & entering._

_He took a couple of steps back and lunged at the door with great force, which caused it to fly inside the house and land in the stairs. _

"_Arthur!! You okay Iggy!" he yelled as he went everywhere on the first floor, "where could Iggy be…hey look his basement door is open!" he said as he went in._

_Meanwhile Arthur was watching as Nadia fed some of the potion to Titania. "Oh thank God that you are okay!" Arthur said as he sighed in relief. "Hey Arthur? I just heard the door" Scaris, his fire fairy, said as he went inside the room, "I also saw the door fly in"_

"_Fly in? Oh great…ALFRED! YOU'RE PAYING FOR MY DOOR THIS TIME!" he yelled as he went downstairs. "Alfred!" he yelled as he looked around in his kitchen, his living room, his bathroom but couldn't find him anywhere. "E-Engwand?" he heard a small voice said as he neared his basement. "Engwand? Wasn't that Alfred's nickname for when he was little?" he asked as he went downstairs. _

"_Alfred! Are you down here! I swear if you even touched one thing in my cabinet I will kill you personally…." He said but his voice died down as he saw Alfred's clothes on the ground and in the middle of them a small boy with bright blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. "E-Engwand!" the blonde said as he smiled brightly. _

_*Flashback*_

"And that is about it!" he said as he smiled a smiled he hadn't smiled before…ever.

"Oh _mon dieu_!" Francis said rather loudly as he rubbed himself. Alfred twitched a bit and Arthur glared at he Frenchman. "Would you shut up, you bloody git! Can't you see he is sleeping!"

"_I need reinforcements…."_ Francis thought as he pulled out his cell phone out and quickly dialed the number of a certain Spaniard.

* * *

"_Rico tomato, rico tomato, muy rico_…"

"Alo?"

"_L'Espagne!" a _familiar voice said sounding very happy.

"Francia! How are you, mi amigo!" Antonio said as he yelled happily, not many people called him now a days so he was happy to hear from a member of the Bad Touch Trio.

"Well right now I am very worried" he heard the voice say as it lowered its tone. "Wow he really does sound serious" he thought as he held the phone closer to his ear.

"Angleterre did something very…dangerous. Something that might affect _L'Amerique" _Francis whispered. Antonio's attention was caught as he Francis mentioned England, sure he was still a sadistic man but he wouldn't hurt Alfred….would he?

"So do you think you could come over and help me get Arthur back to his sense?"

"Por supuesto!" Antonio chirped, "But I think we have to get one of our last members of our group"

Francis smiled secretly, "Oh yes…bring him I am sure he will make this very interesting…" he said as he remembered their days as the Bad Touch Trio. He hanged up, _"_So_ Angleterre _how do you plan to fix this? _Angleterre?" _he said as he looked around but couldn't find the Brit.

"Mon dieu! I lost him!"

Meanwhile, Antonio dialed the number of their last member

"Hello! This is awesomeness speaking!"

* * *

_Cliffhanger! Hahahaha this will be multi-chapter but I need motivation! Please review y'all!!_

_Arthur: I get to keep Alfred as a child right?_

_Marisa: I'll see what the fan girls say *dials number of F.O.A.K_* (Fangirls of Arthur Kirkland)

Alfred: Marisa please have mercy!!!


	2. Plan 1: BTT nannny service

OMG!! I guess lots of people like colonial America!! I guess this story might be a success after all! I just hope people will keep reviewing!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia!!!! If I did I would make the Hetalia movie go to the United States. **

**Hetalia commentary:**

Arthur: I will like to thank all the members of the F.O.A.K for letting me keep Alfred as a child….

Alfred: For a limited time only!

Arthur: I will also like to announce that I will kick the Bad Touch Trio's butt if they try to touch my little brother

Prussia: I will like to see you try Artie!!!

Antonio: Es verdad! The Bad Touch Trio is unbeatable!!

Arthur: What was that Antonio? *sends him pirate glare*

Antonio: *cries* My Armada!!! My Armada!!!  
*************************************************************************************

"Title: I am the most awesome being alive…"

Gilbert smiled as he looked at the blog's title he wanted to type a little bit more about himself this few days but before he could put his finger in the keyboard his ringtone started ringing. "Oh great, who is it now?" he said as he waved Gilbird of his phone.

"Yello?"

"_Prussia!! Amigo!"_ he heard a thick accented voice say. "Hey Spain! We haven't talked in ages!"

"_Well…Francia just called me and said he had a new mission for the Bad Touch Trio" _

Gilbert smiled as he stood up, "And what would that be?"

"_Well this is what he told me…." _

So Gilbert sat down and listened to the whole story, including the details, and when Antonio finally asked him what he thought he remained silent.

"_Prussia? Sigues ahi?" _Antonio asked as he waved the phone, but he yelped as he heard a loud cackle that belonged only to Prussia.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! Oh I am the most amazing being alive!" Gilbert yelled as he rolled around on the floor, this happened often so Antonio was kind of used to it.

"_Gilbert! This is no time to be laughing like an idiot" _

"It's not that! I just got the most amazing plan to get Alfred back! Call Francis quick!"

Now Antonio was confused, how in the world did Gilbert come up with a plan so quickly? He quickly dialed Francis and put them in a small phone conference.

"Okay…listen you guys, we have the world meeting today, right?" Gilbert said as he smirked silently

"_Yes?" _both men answered, waiting for the 'great' plan

"So Arthur is going to need to leave Alfred somewhere right?"

"_Are you nuts, monami! Angleterre is so overprotective of his little colony he wouldn't let anyone take touch him! " _the Frenchman yelled as he leaned back in his chair.

"That is what you think! But he will have to hire somebody to take care of the boy, no?" Gilbert said finally getting to the climax of the plan.

"_Gilbert there is no way in this green Earth that Arthur is going to hire a-" _the two European nations stopped. Of course! Why hadn't they thought of this before?!?

"_A nanny!!!"_

"Took you long enough! Now listen up! Here is what we are going to do…"

Oh yes, for the Bad Touch Trio…this was going to be an exciting day.

* * *

"A-A nanny?"

Arthur hid a small whimper as he saw the little boy eye's water up.

"Yes, Alfred, a nanny; don't worry though! I promise you I will be right back after the meeting tomorrow is done! "

Alfred whimpered as he threw his arms up, signaling Arthur to carry him, and when he was up to the man's eye level he hugged his face gently.

"You promise you will be back?"

The Brit smiled, "Of course I will be back Al…" he whispered and kissed his forehead. Alfred smiled and let himself be carried away to his room so he can get a good night sleep.

After a an hour or so, Arthur came down from his little brother's room and slumped down in his couch. "What am I going to do?" he said as he heated up some tea for himself. He didn't even have a nanny prepared for the child!

He was about to pour himself a nice, warm cup of chamomile tea, but he heard a small knock. He stood up and opened it slowly.

"Francis if it's you I bloody swear I will rip you apart!" he said but found, not the French man, but a small piece of paper

"What's this?" he asked himself as he picked it up and read it,

_DO YOU NEED HELP WITH YOUR CHILD?_

_IF YOU DO, THEN TODAY IS YOUR LUCKY DAY!_

_We at the BTT nanny services, we take care of children _

_just like you want us too! All you need to do is call this number _

_and our awesome nanny's will be at your service._

_910-342-4194_

_(Please call one day prior)_

"Perfect!" Arthur said as he looked at paper and quickly rushed to his phone.

"Hello? Yes, I will like to request the services of your company? What? You'll send me three of them? No, No it's fine! Thank you, will I be expecting you to be here early in the morning? Six o'clock will be great , thank you m'aam" Arthur said as he hanged up and smiled proudly.

"_Three is better than one! One for cooking, one for cleaning, and one to play with Alfred!"_ he thought as he quickly drank up his tea and went to his room.

Tomorrow he will be done with the meeting and come see his little brother right away.

*Somewhere else*

Francis smiled as he looked at Antonio's cellphone

"Why did you use my cell phone again?" Antonio asked.

"Because, if we did _Angleterre _might recognize us, but now my dear _monamis _we have a little play date with L'Amerique…"

Okay everybody! The chapters will be set up this way: First the plan will be revealed, then the plan will be put into action! So be expecting the next chapter to be up next Saturday! Now I want to make some shout outs!

Thank you too:

MizuiroSnow, Hinata Uzumaki-sama, Meeting Paranoia, A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian, akuoni, aoi-akai, Kytten of Evil, Doujima, greenpanic6, Allied Forces, uncloudedeyesofgreen.

Thank you everybody for helping me! You all don't know how happy you make me feel! But I still want more reviews!!! So please review! With sprinkles and Arthur with his waiter outfit on top?

I love you all!!!!!!!! 


	3. Plan 1: BTT nannny service 2

Okay here comes the fun part!!! Once again I will try to make this one of the longest chapters I have ever done so if I fail, forgive me!

**Disclaimer: **Once again I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers, because if I did I would have so turned Alfred into a child a long time ago!

**Hetalia Commentary**:

Arthur: Alfred!! *hugs baby Alfred plushie* you were too cute as a child!!

Alfred: Why me…

Francis: Oh I just can't wait for our little play date _mon petit!_ *perverted glare*

Alfred: I am freaking going to get child-molested!

* * *

"So…why are we in maid dresses with hair extensions and standing outside Artie's house?" the albino asked as he looked at himself.

"I don't know…I kind of like it!" he said as he took a picture of himself on his phone and send it to Romano. Francis sighed, they were getting out of control and apparently he was the only one who was actually taking this semi-seriously, he even shaved both his beard and his legs for this situation.

"_Monamis!_ We have to concentrate! Who knows what _Angleterre_ has done to _petit L'Amerique_!" the French-man said as he rang the door bell and put on his best womanly smiles ever.

* * *

"Engwand? Engwand!" Alfred yelled as he sat on top of the man, "Wake up! There is somebody outside!"

"Mnn…Alfred? Why are you up so early?" the Brit asked as he rubbed his eyes. Alfred pouted for the fifth time this day, "I just told you! There is somebody outside!!!" the little boy yelled as he hopped of the bed and rushed down stairs.

"Somebody outside? Who the bloody hell would show up at…" he looked at the digital clock, "six' o clock! Wait…"

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

"AHHH! The meeting will start in one hour!!" he yelled as he rushed to the bathroom to get cleaned up and when he was done with that he rushed downstairs and picked Alfred up.

"Can you see? Who are they?" the small boy asked as he tried to get a look out the window, "A thanks God… Don't worry Alfred! You're care takers have arrived" he said as he held the boy with one arm and opened the door.

* * *

"What is taking Artie so long?" Gilbert growled as he felt another breeze come his way, "it's getting really cold outside!"

"Gilbert is right_! Hace frio_!!" Antonio exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together to generate some warmth but none came.

"Both of you shush! Here he comes!" Francis exclaimed as the door opened to reveal a green eyed blonde carrying a blue eyed boy. "Ah, so you must be with the BTT nanny service, am I wrong?" the green eyed man said as he smiled at them.

Francis was about to speak but a certain albino pushed him out of the way, "Yes sir! We are the awesome trio of the BTT nanny service!" he said as he did a small pose. "O-Oh really?"

Francis pushed Gilbert out of the way, " I am so sorry about my friend! She is such a hyper girl but that is why children love her!" he laughed as the albino scowled.

"So what are you names ladies?"

"Uhh, well my name is…Francesca! _Oui_! Francesca!" Francis said as he flipped his hair

"My name is Antonia!" Francis cocked and eyebrow when he heard Antonio's name, Antonia? Really?

"And my name is Gabriella the awesome!" Gilbert finished by hugging both Antonio and Francis, "and who are we taking care of today?"

Arthur was about to speak but Alfred hopped from his arms and stand in front of them, "My name is Alfred!" the American said cheerfully as he smiled his famous smile. "Aww!" the trio said together, "that is so cute! We are going to have lots of fun Alfred I am sure of it" Gilbert said as he picked the boy up and hugged him.

"_Ahurissant…I didn't know Gilbert could act so well! But I don't think hugging him was a great idea" _Francis thought as he looked at the Brit, who was now wearing a really ticked off face.

"Well, I think I might be taking my leave right now" Arthur said darkly as he took Alfred from Gilbert's arms, "I will see you later okay Alfred" Arthur said as he hugged the boy and kissed his forehead, Alfred smiled and hugged his brother and as he saw Arthur leave in his car his heart sank.

"Okay Alfred! Let's go have some fun okay!" Gilbert said as he grabbed the boy by the waist and threw him high in the air. Alfred laughed and landed in the albino's arms "Okay!"

* * *

"So _Francia_, what do we do now?" Antonio said as he took the small headband off. Francis just stared at the house and smiled, "Well…our friend Gilbert said he will keep Alfred busy, while you and me find what our dear _Angleterre_ used to turn_ L'Amerique _into a child" he said as he looked around for the wooden basement door.

"Then that means Inglaterra's magic is real?"

"Who knows Antonio…who knows"

*Somewhere else*

"So Alfred! Are we going to have an awesome fun time?" Gilbert yelled as he pumped his fist in the air. Alfred mimicked the same action and yelled happily, "Yeah! So what do we do!"

Gilbert stopped for a moment , "_What do little kids do?"_ he thought as he looked up, _"well maybe…I'm sure Francis and Antonio won't mind!" _

"Okay little dude! We are going to have the time of our infinite lives! To the backyard!!" he yelled as he ran to the back door, "Okay Gabriella!" the blue eyed boy said as he ran after Gilbert.

*back with Francis and Antonio*

"Francis this place is starting to creep me out…" Antonio said as he looked around Arthur's potion room. The room was filled with dim multi color lights, large and small bottles containing weird liquids (some of them which glowed) and one big pot that covered the whole room.

"_Oui_…I know, Angleterre has very, ah, special things?" he said as he looked around and found some eyeballs, "I don't even want to know where that came from…"

"Mira!" Antonio said as he held a small bottle that read this:

FAST FORWARD POTION

Drug a person's drink with this

And we can assure you they will die in the next few days!  
~ The Gnomes ~

"The Gnomes? Angleterre really needs to get a life…well we might as well use this! Come on Antonio! We need to get L'Amerique back to his normal self!"

*Somewhere else*

"Gabriella what is this?" Alfred asked as he looked at the strange contraption.

"This! What is this?!" Gilbert yelled as he carried Alfred, "This is the biggest, maddest, awesomest, plane ride you will ever have!" Gilbert said as he looked at the plane that he called over to Arthur's house.

"A plane?" Alfred asked as he eyed it closely, "it looks more like a monster to me!"

"Oh no! Here grab this helmet and get on! The jump is beginning soon!" Gilbert said as strapped his helmet on, carried Alfred, and got one the plane.

"I wonder when Engwand will come back…" he said as his rebel hair flowed in the wind. He shrugged it off and let Gilbert carry him.

*back with Francis and Antonio*

"_Mon petit_! We have something for you!!" Francis yelled as he held a small bottle of apple juice containing the mysterious potion, "_Mon petit_? Antonio have you seen _L'Amerique_…have you even seen Gilbert?"

Antonio shook his head and looked out the window and his face paled, "F-Fr-Francis..I-I f-found them!!" he yelled as he pointed outside to the giant plane. Francis looked outside and screamed in a very unmanly way and run outside. "_Mon Dieu!!!_ Prussia!!! COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" he yelled as he ran outside, forgetting completely about his skirt.

"Francia! I don't think he can hear you!" Antonio yelled as he held his skirt down, this was one of the craziest days he had ever had..How did he agree to wear a skirt anyways?

*with Arthur*

"_Wonder how is he…maybe they did something bad to him! I shouldn't really have trusted that girl with the red eyes…"_ he thought as told his driver to go a bit faster.

"Mr. Kirkland I didn't know you owned a plane!"

"I don't…" he said as he looked at his backyard and his heart nearly stopped.

There was Alfred and the red-eyed girl, in a plane, wearing skydiving gear, and that stupid, stupid, stupid girl was about to make Alfred jump out of the plane, it took Arthur a few seconds to realize what was going on…

"BLODDY HELL!!!!!ALFRED!!!!!!!"

*in the plane*

"Are you sure this is safe, Gabriella?" Alfred asked as he looked down, " I really don't want to do this…"

"Oh don't worry about it little dude! I will go first" he said as he put his glasses on, "ONE,TWO, THREE!!" he said as he jumped off and screamed like an idiot. "Umm, mister can we please go down now?" he said as he took his helmet off and sat in one of the seats.

*back with Arthur and the maids"

"What did you bloody girls do!!!" he said as he looked at the girls but his heart once again stopped as he saw Francesca legs.

"Last time I saw a girl's legs…they weren't that hairy" he thought as he looked at up and instead of seeing a girl he saw one of his most hated enemies in the world.

"FRANCIS!! I AM GOING TO SKIN YOU LIKE A CAT IF YOU DON'T GET HIM DOWN!!!" he yelled as he went over to where the plain was landing.

"Antonio help!!" the Frenchman yelled as he looked at the Spaniard but he was looking up with his eyes as big as saucers. "Antonio? What is wrong…" he said as he looked up and saw a certain albino's skirt coming down on him.

When the plane landed Arthur nearly broke the door open and saw Alfred sitting down calmly. "Oh! Hi Engwand! I'm glad you're back! The nanny's were really fun but she was doing something really scary so I decided to not go!" he said but Arthur quickly swiped him into a hug,

"Oh thank God, thank God you're okay…" he said as he hugged the boy tighter. Alfred stared at his brother but smiled and hugged back.

"Let's go home okay" Arthur said as he carried the boy out of the plane and motioned the pilot to take off.

"Alfred please close your eyes" he said as he put the boy down and walked over to the trio. The men were a pile of limbs and elbows as they looked up at the Brit. "_A-Angleterre_…we can explain..." Francis said as he fixed his skirt, "Yeah! No need to get mad Artie!" Gilbert said as he smiled awkwardly. Antonio just sighed and prepared for the pain he was about to feel.

And the rest of the conversation was a mix of screams, the breaking of bones, and the sound of grunts.

* * *

Alfred smiled as he saw Arthur walk in to his bedroom with his fairy tale book.

" I am so sorry I had to leave you with those bloody gits" the Brit said as he laid next to him and let the American hug his chest. "It's okay! I had fun! But…"he stopped as he looked at his brother.

"I wish you could have been with me…" Alfred said as he kissed his brother's cheek. Arthur blushed and rubbed the boy's hair, "Well I have tomorrow off so we will be together all day, are you ready for some stories now?"

"Yeah! Let's start with Cinderella!" the boy yelled as he laid near his brother and listened to his calm, soothing voice.

But what the Brit didn't notice was that Alfred had grown at least 2 inches taller and that his rebel hair had grown a bit more, the potion apparently was wearing off slowly.

Mission 1: BTT nanny services…FAILED!

Hahahaha how did you guys like that! I am so happy that so many people reviewed so I decided to post early! I hope you guys like the chapter the next one coming up is called

Mission 2: Licensed stalkers

Sounds fun, da? Well you see that little green button down there? Well press it and then you can leave your comments on the story!  
THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Plan 2: Licensed Stalkers

That is right! I am back in black!! So sorry for not updating any earlier but I had to get my ideas straight and get over the fact that the US and the UK's special relationship is over! I am so freaking disturbed by that! Anyhow, I did manage to finish the second chapter and the second part of this chapter you can expect it somewhere in spring break! Thank you for reviewing!

AU: I own nothing….I really wish I did though…

Hetalia comments:

Arthur: From reading your reviews I see that many of your readers actually like having Alfred as a child

Marisa: Yep!

Arthur: As long as they don't get near him I am fine

Francis: But _Angleterre! _I am sure some girls will love to have L'Amerique as a teddy bear to cuddle with!

Gilbert: That is true..

Arthur: ….. I am sure that they are more civilized than that

Marisa: No they are not…

"So what now, huh?" Gilbert said as he tried to scratch his leg, but the cast wouldn't let him. "How am I supposed to know? You come up with the brilliant plans!" Antonio growled as he looked at the albino with angry eyes...well one angry eye the right one was covered by a patch.

"Now, now _Calme vers le bas monamis!_ We shouldn't give up hope just yet!" France said as he smiled at the two nations.

"Ha, tell that to the man who put you in a two hour coma!" Gilbert shouted as he tried to throw Gilbird at the Frenchman.

"_Angleterre_ may have been a little mad from our small accident, which I completely blame Gilbert about, but I have come with a new plan that will not let us end up in the hospital!"

"_Francia_! Do you really think that Arthur is going to let us near Alfred after what Gilbert almost made him do?"

"Hey! That's what kids do these days…don't they?" Gilbert said as he scratched his head.

'"_Para los adolecentes!!" _

"Would you both keep quite and let me finish!" Francis yelled as he stared at both nations, "Our plan does not require us to get close to _L'Amerique!_ But it does require us to be a little sneaky…"

"Francis we are not kidnapping him!"

"_Je ne veux pas dire cela!" _Francis yelled as he closed his eyes, just because he _borrowed _Matthew for **one **day did not mean that he was going to do it again! He opened his eyes and motioned the two countries to come closer to him.

"This plan does not require us to do anything to little A'merique…but it will require your skills at spying"

The Brit watched as the small boy munched away happily on his scones and drank his milk wholeheartedly. "I really missed having your food Arthur!" he said in between munches. Arthur smiled graciously and went back to drinking his tea and reading the newspaper.

"He went from Iggy to Arthur…that's strange "he thought a he shot a look to the boy. Surely the last time Alfred was a small boy like this he used to call Arthur by the name of 'Iggy' but he stopped when he reached the age of seven, why, then, had Alfred woken him up by yelling 'Arthur 'and bouncing on top of him? He shot another look at the boy as he sighed happily, his small cowlick moving slowly.

His green-eyes widened as he looked at the cowlick, wasn't it a little shorter yesterday? Then when he stood up, Arthur noticed that he had also grown a bit.

"Alfred..."

The boy tensed

"What are you supposed to do when you are finished with your meal?" his brother said monotonously.

"Clean up…" Alfred said as he went back to the table and started picking up his dishes, but there was something that was bothering him since this morning and that was…well..his clothes.

When he tried to put his little 'man dress' by himself this morning, he wanted to impress Arthur, he found that he could not fit his head through the hole and got stuck like that for about…20 minutes, so he jumped on top of Arthur asking him to help him out but when the Brit pulled the dress down with full force it ripped open showing off the boy's bare back.

So Arthur went and brought his clothes from when he was 7 years old and told him to put that on, sure the boy was glad that it he didn't have to wear a dress anymore but somehow this clothes didn't feel right…like there was some kind of nostalgic feeling about them.

"There done!" he said as he put the last plate in the sink and walked slowly to his brother, "Hey Arthur?"

"Yes Alfred?"

"I was wondering if you wanted, you know, since you have nothing to do today…" he fiddled a bit with his shirt as a tinge of pink came upon his cheeks.

"Would you like to go somewhere?"

"Yes!" he yelled as he pointed at an article on the newspaper that read 'Come to the International Fair!'

"The International fair?" Arthur said as he looked at the article closely

"Yeah! It's like all the countries are coming together for this one single day! They go all over the world with this parade!" the boy yelled excitedly as he jumped up and down, "Can we go? Please Arthur!! Please!!!"

Arthur stared at the boy, "Alfred I don't know if we should…"

Alfred eyes started watering

"I mean if any other country found you like this…"

The dreaded puppy lip was making its appearance

Arthur sighed and put the newspaper down, "I guess if we go for a little while it couldn't hurt us"

Alfred's eyes immediately dried up as he jumped on top of the man and gave him a big kiss on the cheek

'Thankyouthankyouthankyou THANK YOU!!!" he said as he let go of him and went upstairs to get ready, leaving Arthur alone to ponder about what just happened. He touched his cheek and felt a warm growing feeling stirring up inside him

"H-He never kissed me before…Even when he my colony…" he shook the feeling off and stood up to check on Alfred, meaning that he completely ignored the face that was behind his kitchen window.

"Frenchie this is Awesome speaking, I located the target but the is under the enemy's protection, over"

"_Mon Dieu, Prusse_…I told you for the last time my codename is Papa France!"

"But that sounds too pedo! I rather have Frenchie, over"

"_N'importe quell, _so_ L'Amerique _is under Arthur's protection?

"Yes…but from the ZTTT conversation I overheard ZTTT he is taking him to some fair…"

"Antonio, please check the fairs that will be going on in London today" Francis sighed as he dangled from his tree, trying to spy on Arthur and Alfred…no he was not trying to catch a glimpse of Alfred changing.

Back in the Spaniard's house, Antonio was surrounded my a bunch of computer's that seemed to have information from all over the world, even if two were just cameras to spy on Romano.

"_Ferias en Londres? Well there is one today called the International Fair…it will be happening at 2:00" _he said through his microphone as he typed some more information on the fair.

"_Deux_…thank you Antonio, please keep researching…me and Gilbert are going to follow the main suspects"

"ZTTT, Frenchie! ZTTT, there is too much static!"

"Gilbert please stop imitating static when you clearly know we are about 5 feet apart from each other!"

"ZTTTTZT!"

"Uh-Oh here comes Angleterre! Antonio tell us the exact coordinates of the fair!" Francis said as he jumped from the tree and butt landed next to Gilbert

"That was really lame Frenchie…That was a 1 foot jump"

"Please keep quiet, Glibert…"

* * *

Yeah….second part is coming y'all but as I said expect it during spring break!!! I am so happy that so many people reviewed by the way so I have decided to make a little contest! I will ask one question concerning the last chapters and the first person who answers I promise I will write a small fic! It can be anything like angst or fluff or anything that makes us have cavities while reading it!

Shout outs too:

I am in a Graphic Design class right now, so I am just sending a shout out to everybody who reviewed! I promise that this story will keep going

Please keep reviewing!


	5. Plan 2: Licensed Stalkers 2

I am so sorry for not updating sooner!! I have been so busy with school and the fact tha I am going to the Animazement con in Raleigh NC! Please tell me if you are coming this year!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except for my Hungary cosplay! *gets shot*

Hetalia comments:

Little Alfred: We are going to a fair! We are going to a fair! *hugs Arthur*

Arthur: '_Need to make more potion to keep him this small! And maybe add cat ears..wait..WHAT!'_

Marisa: Pfft, pervert…

Arthur: Shut up! I never thought of that!

Francis: Oh Arthur! You are finally embracing your perverseness! Although I think I can arrange the cat ears..fufufu *actually puts cats ears on Alfred*

Arthur: AWAY FROM HIM YOU BLOODY FROG!!!

* * *

Alfred eyes widened as he looked at all the rides, games, and food that they had in the fair. It was like he just got transported to another world where the only rule was to have fun! He smiled happily and gave a loud 'whoop!' as he waved for Arthur to catch up

"Slow down Alfred!" Arthur said as he stared at the ride the boy was heading for, and by ride he meant giant roller coaster that looked just liked the Griffin from Bush Gardens(1)

"Arthur! This one! This one! Let's get on this one!" he said as he pointed at the yelling people who were now coming very close to the ground. Arthur felt panic as he looked at a girl who seemed to be either laughing or crying.

"Alfred how about we first go to some of the milder games, just to get you ready for this one" the Brit said as he kept looking at the ride instead of the boy. Alfred cocked his head as he looked up and saw some people waving at him, he smiled and waved back

"Okay Iggy! Let's go to the Spinning Cars ride!"

Arthur smiled as the boy came up to him and hold his hand, "Yeah let's go"

*Somewhere else*

"_How I wish I had mon petit Mathieu with me like that!" _Francis said as he kept looking at the smiling face of Alfred. He felt a hand come in contact with his head harshly. "What was that for!" he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Gilbert just kept staring through his binoculars as he licked his lips, which meant only one thing…he had an idea.

"Hey Frenchie, can you see how Arthur did not want to go on that awesome ride?"

The Frenchman nodded

"But Alfred does…so if we get near him on the line or even sit next to him in the ride, we might be able to give him the potion!" Gilbert said as he laughed too loudly for the people who where near him. Francis stared at the man in awe as he thought of the plan the albino just told him, "_Prusse_..how did you come up with that!"

"Well isn't that what child molesters do? They give kids candy and then they take them!"

An awkward silence fell in between both nations as the parents with kids started walking away.

"Antonio, please tell us the exact location of Angleterre and L'Amerique" Francis mumbled into the radio as he ignored the albino.

"_Well, right now they got off the Spinning Cars ride, they are sitting in a bench, well Arthur is laying down!" _an accented voice said as he looked at the camera that had Arthur sitting in a bench while Alfred fanned him with a handmade fan.

"Is he asleep?" Gilbert quickly asked as he stood up and went to where the Spinning Cars ride was located.

"_He just fainted"_

"Perfect, that will be help us with our plan…" Francis said as he looked at the big ride as it made a sharp loop, "We will tell _petit L'Amerique_ that the ride is waiting for him.

* * *

Alfred sighed as he stared at the troubled face of a sleeping Arthur. "Jeez, we didn't even go that fast and he was already screaming his head off!" he said quietly as he remembered how Arthur was holding onto the bar while Alfred was laughing and putting his arms above his head.

"THAT WAS JUST THE MOST AWESOMEST RIDE THE AWESOME ME HAS EVER RIDDEN BEFORE!"

Alfred looked up as he saw a man with white hair walk around the park talking to his other friend, who had long blonde hair, was only nodding.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE HOW FAST IT WENT? IT WAS LIKE WHOOSH!!!"

Alfred looked at the ride with half open eyes; it looked pretty awesome in the sunlight, the way the people screamed, he could almost feel the ecstasy in his veins as the ride went down…the wind in his hair as the ride went faster and faster…

"AND THE WAY IT STOPPED RIGHT WHEN YOU WERE ABOUT TO GO DOWN!!!"

"That's it!" Alfred said as he stood up and grabbed some paper from the ground, he searched in Arthur's pocket for a pen and when he found it he wrote a small message to him

_Went to the Pirate's Typhoon!_

_I will be back soon so please don't call the British army here, or the navy, or your secret agents_

_I have not been kidnapped I have just gone to an awesome ride_

_Love you!_

_Alfred_

He smiled as he left the note inside Arthur's shirt, and went off to talk to those people, "Hey!" Alfred said as he stood on his tiptoes and lifted his bum a bit, "you said that ride was pretty awesome right?"

Gilbert smirked as he saw the excitement in the child's eyes, "Yeah it was like totally awesome!"

"C-Can you take me!" Alfred yelled as he looked at the man with hope, Francis and Gilbert looked at each other as they smiled a secret smile. "Why not! You are just the perfect size for the ride too!"

Alfred yelled happily as he raced the white haired man to the ride, Francis stood there until they were out of sight so that he could take his radio out,

"Is the line short Antonio?"

"_Yes…they already got there"_

"I guess I should leave the work to Prussia"

"_If you want too…but don't you think America looks different"_

"Different?"

"_Well didn't you see his height?"_

"I don't know what you are talking about Antonio,"

"_And his Nantucket…maybe I'm just imagining things"_

"Probably _monami_" Francis said as he shut the radio off and followed the two nations leaving the Brit asleep in the bench.

* * *

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Alfred yelled as he felt the line move closer and closer to the ride. Gilbert nodded and took a birdseed out of his pocket, he raised his hand to his head and shook it a bit until he finally felt a tug and put his hand back down. Alfred looked at him with curiosity

"Why did you put a bird seed in your head?"

"A what? Oh! You mean Gilbird!" the albino said as he grabbed the little chick and held him in front of Alfred's face ,"Isn't he awesome like me?"

Alfred just stared at the chick as it cocked it his head, he smiled and nodded.

"I'm starting to like you kiddo! We need to hang out more!" Gilbert said as he pointed at the vehicle that was held by the rails, "You better turn around, because we are about to enter a ride that is an equal to Griffin!"

Alfred grinned and pumped his fist in the air, he quickly ran to the first row and seated himself in the middle, while Gilbert took the empty seat next to him. "Please keep your feet in the ride at all times" the attendant said as he locked them up and pulled the lever.

Gilbert smiled too, but he felt like he was forgetting something but the moment they went down he really couldn't care.

* * *

"ALFRED!!!ALFRED!!!!!" a blonde man with emerald eyes said as he ran around the park looking for his brother. He woke up and his Alfred's senses started tingling non-stop. He stood from the bench and thought the boy went to buy some cotton candy, but when no cute little blue eyed boy popped out he started running like mad.

What if somebody had taken his precious little boy and done something to him, even worse…what if Francis found him! Oh that frog did anything to Alfred, Arthur swore he will have the whole British army and navy after his arse and what the hell was in his shirt!

He felt some sharp feeling every time he walked, at first he ignored it but now it was just becoming uncomfortable.

After fiddling with his shirt he found a little piece of paper, with Alfred's handwriting

Arthur had two reactions while he read the letter:

One: Relief Two: Nervousness

He dropped the note and went running to the place where his boy was.

* * *

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" was the only thing Alfred managed to get out of his mouth as the ride went faster and faster, what Alfred thought of how he would feel if he rode this ride were doubled because he truly felt ecstasy and adrenaline mixed together in perfect harmony.

But then he heard another thing something else, a very familiar voice yelling at the top of his lungs

"ALFRED!!!!"

As the ride went down he saw Arthur with wide eyes and a look of fear, except Alfred did not notice because now they were going down, a little too fast.

"BLOODY HELL!"

And once the ride finished, Alfred got out dizzy and hanging on to Gilbert for dear life. Arthur ran up to him and knocked the albino out and hugged Alfred tightly.

"Thank the good God you are safe! Don't you know that that ride is not even properly checked!" Arthur said as he hugged the boy tighter.

Alfred smiled and hugged back, could this day get any better.

"Come on let's go home, I got home made scones!"

Oops, spoke too soon, but Alfred didn't mind, Arthur needed him and that's what mattered

Once again Arthur failed to notice the boys height had changed about an inch or so.

* * *

"Wasn't that fun Gilbird?"

"_Prusse_! Oh thank God, did you give little Alfred the potion?" Francis said as he caught up with the man. Gilbert stared at him and then cocked and eyebrow

"Potion what potion?"

Francis looked at him with disbelief, "The one that was supposed to turn L'Amerique into an adult!"

Gilbert stared again, then the lights in his brain flicked on

"OH! That potion! Sorry! I forgot! The ride was too wicked and too awesome to even concentrate…" he said as he kept walking but did not see the hand that was coming to grab him by the neck.

Mission 2 :licensed stalkers…

Hahahahaha! Hope you guys liked this chapter! And now here is the question for those who want to participate in the small contest!

_In the second chapter, what mistake did I do with the potion label?_

_(The prize of the contest will be that I will write a fic of whatever you want involving Hetalia!)_

Hope you like it!

SHOUT OUTS TOO EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED!!!! 


End file.
